


The Differences Are Deceiving

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: How are the boys different?  Let’s count the ways!  For the 221B Challenge prompt Beach.





	The Differences Are Deceiving

The Baker Street Boys are different in just about every way imaginable. For instance: 

The obvious physical similarities (laugh, that’s a joke!). 

John exercises. Sherlock only when he’s chasing a criminal.

John likes to travel. Sherlock only around London.

Sherlock is obnoxious. John, well yes, but in a totally different way.

Sherlock is posh. John is not.

Their degrees are similar (science) but different (medicine and chemistry). 

Their family situations are totally different (“ if you want Harry, you can have her!) although both want to throttle their siblings.

John always expected to marry a woman. Sherlock didn’t expect to marry anyone.

John came late to his bisexuality. Sherlock just came late (to sex, and relationships, and...)

Sherlock deduces while John waits for people to tell him.

People tend to like John while they steer clear of Sherlock.

John was in the military while Sherlock doesn’t do uniforms, rules, or regulations... Although he does appreciate a good weapon.

John is a fan of vacations and you know Sherlock’s views already (people John! There are people!).

What do two such different people have in common? Their all consuming love for each other, their desire to link themselves permanently (wedding bands on left hands), their secluded honeymoon on this private beach and the stray beagle they found who will be coming back to Baker.


End file.
